


Chord Progressions

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (literally its just one sentence), F/M, M/M, brief mention of suicidal thoughts, brief mentions of sex, i hope u like crying fam, this so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh only wanted what Tyler was happier with. If it meant less time with him, then Josh was okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chord Progressions

**Author's Note:**

> i had a concept and wrote it. it ended up being 5 pages. yike.
> 
> sorry if it jumps around a lot or if i got anything wrong (like them being in a bus so soon or whatever the fuck)  
> enjoy!

   Josh had sensed Tyler distancing himself from him for the first time back in 2012. 

 

   It was odd, because one minute, Tyler seemed like he was on top of the world. He was making music, something he’d dreamed of doing since his teen years. Him and Tyler had the best relationship, with how close and calm they were and their like-mindedness with each other. 

 

   The other minute, Tyler was pushing himself away from Josh. He’d reject the hugs and ignore the compliments, only responding with a nod or nothing at all. Josh had learned to slowly get used to it. Maybe he just needed space, or time. Josh only wanted what Tyler was happier with. If it meant less time with him, then Josh was okay with that.

______________________________________________________________________

 

   “Josh, come on, get _off_ me.” Tyler’s voice was hostile, face un-smiling and stern. Small hands pushed Josh back upright on his seat. “We don’t have _time_ for this right now.”

 

   “Why are you in such a mood today?” Josh knew Tyler was never easy to read. His walls were made of brick and his doors were always locked to the public. Tyler was unpredictable. Somehow, Josh usually found a way to break in. He knew what Tyler was feeling most days. But today, however, was different. 

 

   “I’m in a mood because you won’t stop horsing around. Get the _hell_ off me!” Tyler rolled his eyes when Josh backed off, shaking his head. “You’re so...” He bit his lip and stared at the computer screen in front of him instead of finishing his sentence.

 

   “I’m so _what_ , Tyler?” Josh challenged, turning to face him. “I wanna know what’s gotten into you. Is that a problem?” He felt his cheeks get hot. This was so unlike them both, to be fighting this much. 

 

   “You’re so _annoying._ ” Tyler muttered, never once looking in Josh’s direction. “Can we just get to work please?”

 

   Josh felt a lump in his throat form but he swallowed it down, turning to face the screen as well. “Yeah. Sorry.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

   The rest of the day went by slowly. Both of them were quiet, oddly quiet. It was the first uncomfortable silence that Josh had ever experienced with Tyler. Both of them weren’t happy with each other for once, and didn’t know what to say about it.

 

   Josh was sitting on his bed, listening to Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie. It was his sad song to listen to, because it was _beautiful_ and heart-wrenchingly calming. The song was put on repeat, endlessly tearing at him. _He loved it._

 

   Tyler walked in when the song was on for the third time, the volume so loud that Josh hadn’t heard his boyfriend step in the room. “Josh?” 

 

   His eyes remained closed as he listened further into the song, unaware of Tyler’s presence.

 

   Agitated, Tyler reached forward and tugged out Josh’s headphones, catching the other man by surprise and making him sit up on his bed. “ _Josh_ , I need to talk to you. Could you pause your music please?” 

 

   Rolling his eyes, Josh paused his music and disconnected the headphones, pushing them aside. “What is it, Tyler?”

 

   The singer stood silently for a moment before deciding to join Josh on the bed, sitting cross-legged. “Josh, we need to talk about us.”

 

   Josh already knew where this was going. He nodded, trying his best to maintain eye contact.

 

   “It’s-- Listen, I--” He fumbled for words, looking away from Josh and closing his eyes to try to come up with something. He opened them again after a moment.

 

   “Josh, I-- I can’t be in a relationship right now. And I mean, I hope you understand. It’s just that the music needs to be done first and you keep distracting me. I want to get this music done. It needs to be perfect and I can’t do that when someone else is on my mind 24/7.”

 

   Josh nodded slowly, looking away from the other. “I understand. Do you want me out-”

 

   “ _No_. I could never kick you out of the band. I need you.” Tyler hit his arm lightly, trying to make light of things. “I’m glad you understand. I hope it won’t be a problem or anything.”

 

   Josh fake smiled and shook his head. “It won’t be a problem, Ty. Promise.”

 

   “So you think we can work on some songs tonight? I know Holding On To You needs to get finished with the drumming and everything.”

 

   “Yeah, we can do that.”

 

   Later that night, Josh almost broke the drums from how hard he was hitting them. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

   A few months later and Josh and Tyler were on a tour, with their own fucking bus. It was crazy for both of them. Months of work had finally paid off and now here they were, with thousands of people singing back to them. It was like a dream, but they were living in it.

 

   On the first night of tour, after the show, Tyler and Josh kissed again for the first time in what felt like forever. The kiss turned into something else, something more, and suddenly they were both on top of each other in Josh’s bunk. 

 

   Clothes were thrown onto the floor and moans filled the tiny space. _“It’s just tonight.”_ Tyler reminded Josh, sucking hickeys into his neck. _“We’re just celebrating.”_ Although he was hurt, Josh nodded, finishing what he had wanted to do for so many months now - a year almost. 

 

   When they were done, Josh cried himself to sleep as Tyler showered. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

   All throughout the tour, they flirted, no matter what Tyler had said that night. Hand holding took place and sometimes they kissed just to kiss, like they were dating. Their crew hadn’t questioned a thing, just assuming they were together again and doing well this time around. 

 

   But they were wrong.

 

   When tour ended, so did the kisses. So did the sex, and so did the compliments. Everything flirtatious was a joke now. Josh had seen Tyler on his phone a lot more when they traveled off tour.

 

   When he saw the contact had a heart beside it, Josh removed the one next to Tyler’s name on his own phone. If Tyler was going to move on, then maybe he should too.

______________________________________________________________________

 

   It wasn’t easy, but Josh finally considered himself over Tyler. They were best friends, they still had good times together. There was nothing more that Josh wanted. He was happy with what he had. 

 

   Besides, he kind of had to get over Tyler when he announced he was dating a girl named Jenna. 

 

   Josh was happy for Tyler when he told him. Truly, he was. Tyler seemed content with what he had. He smiled a lot more than he ever had when him and Josh were dating. 

 

   Josh only wanted what Tyler was happier with. If it meant less time with him, then Josh was okay with that.

______________________________________________________________________

 

   On July 7th, 2014, Tyler proposed to Jenna. 

 

   Josh had known what Tyler was up to for a while. Tyler talked about it to him quite a few times, sharing with him what kind of ring he bought, when he thought he was going to do it, how he was going to do it. Josh listened to each and every word, even if it was like getting stabbed in the chest time and time again. He was happy that Tyler was happy. Right?

 

   When Tyler ran in to tell Josh the news, Josh was sitting on the edge of his bunk. He had known what Tyler did today, and with how the other came rushing in, he knew the response Tyler got. He tried his best to keep himself together and _not_ punch the nearest thing in sight. 

 

   “Josh, she said yes!” Tyler was ecstatic, unable to keep himself from fidgeting and jumping around, his smile wider than Josh had ever seen it before. “Josh, I’m gonna get married. Me and her, we’re-- We’re gonna start a family. I--” He wiped away tears of joy from his eyes. 

 

   Josh listened to every word and faked another smile for him, just like he’d been doing for years now. He was basically a professional at this point. Tyler used to be able to spot out whenever his smiles were ones of discomfort. Now, he never pointed them out. Never once suspected a thing. 

 

   Josh didn’t even realize he had tear filled eyes until Tyler bumped his shoulder. “Man, don’t cry. That’s my thing!” He joked, sitting next to him. “I can’t believe you’ve stuck with me through all this, bud. You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

   “Of course I do.” Josh replied, wiping his eyes. “I can’t wait for the wedding. Now go hang out with your fiance, I bet she wants to kiss you a thousand times over.”

 

   Tyler laughed at that before leaving the bus. 

 

   For the first time in years, Josh wondered if he should keep breathing.

______________________________________________________________________

 

   Months passed, and the big day was here. Tyler was getting married. Fucking _married._  

 

   Josh felt sick as he dressed in his suit for Tyler’s wedding. His heart was racing out of jealousy when he saw Tyler in his suit, ready to become someone’s husband. Josh felt bad for thinking so negatively on Tyler’s wedding day, but who could blame him. In his heart, he was still so in love with Tyler. And yet here the singer was, getting ready to marry somebody else. 

 

   Josh could remember the times where he and Tyler talked about maybe getting married to each other some day. He remembered how Tyler would blush every time and kiss him to make him shut up, so they could save it for another day. Josh would pretend to say his vows and somehow it ended up in both of them crying happy tears and holding each other while talking about how they couldn’t wait for the day to come.

 

   “Josh, dude, come on. We’re taking pictures soon.”

 

   Josh looked up to find Tyler’s eyes and he shook himself out of his thoughts before clearing his throat and standing up. “Yeah. Sorry, sorry.”

 

   Tyler looked at him differently, checking his face. “Hey, are you okay? You seem out of it.”

 

   Josh shook his head. “Tyler, I’m fine. It’s your wedding day, let’s just get this over with so you can do your thing.” He offered a smile before heading out to the limo that was going to take them to the picture sight. Tyler followed behind.

 

   Josh had never been so quiet. Tyler stared at him the whole ride there. Something wasn’t right. Tyler knew what it was, but didn’t mention it. Old memories are meant to stay in the past. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

   Hours pass and suddenly Tyler was walking down the aisle, and the men were following behind as Ty takes his place. 

 

   Josh had never seen a man look so good.

 

   He looked Tyler straight in the eyes as he walked down and to his place in the line of men. Tyler’s eyes followed his until the song played. 

 

   All heads turned except for Josh’s. 

 

   Jenna was stunning. Josh could tell by the tears he saw in Tyler’s eyes.

 

   Slowly, Josh turned his eyes away, instead staring at his feet. He forced a sad smile on his lips. 

 

   Josh only wanted what Tyler was happier with. If it meant less time with him, then Josh was okay with that.

 

_Right?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave comments and kudos! also i take requests on social media
> 
> twitter: twentyonelosers  
> tumblr: twistingsurroundings


End file.
